Full circle
by LoveIsAllAroundYou
Summary: Vanessa was 17 years old when she moved to Spain back to her family as she was being pregnant. Years went past and vanessa got her dream job to be as a top designer in LA. But what happens when Vanessa meets the father of her kids after a long time?


Full circle

Vanessa Hudgens was 17 years when she moved to Spain to her family. She had been studying in LA all her life cause her parents thought it would be better if she would learn everything English cause in home they always talked Spanish and since she was 7 she was sure she wanted to be designer and it would be better her to be studying in English cause her aunt was designer too and she would taugh her everything she knew. Her parents were suprised that she was coming home after so may years there and she always said she was happy. But this time she seemed so different and when she told the same night she came to her mother that she is pregnant almost for 5 months her mother didn't yell her, argue or anything but she supported her and promised to help cause they both accepted that it's not the babies fault so an abort was not an option. The babies were born at the same day, their age difference was only 1 minute and first was born a boy and then a girl. In few years all her family and new friends and friends who came to see the twins in LA said she was the best mother ever and she took really good care of them. Vanessa tried to forget everything about LA but she couldn't she still remembered her kids father and everything good times they shared. She didn't talk about her past to anybody but she knew she had to tell the truth to her kids when they asked it and the kids asked about their father when they were 3 and she told them everything about their father but not his name. She wanted to keep everything she could from them and tell them later. Well everything was going good and Vanessa was getting over about her past life but when she got a letter what told she could get a place as a top designer in LA she couldn't say no. She needed money though she knew she had a money but she always had dream of being top designer and now her dream would come true so she decided to move back in LA. She moved close the house where she had live her almost whole life. Her aunt had moved away from there other side of the city so she wouldn't have too long way to her work. Her mother help her unpack everything into her new house and take care of her kids since she had to go at work 4 times in a week and she was still looking for a babysit. They have been living LA for over 2 months now and her kids Jonathan and Samantha are now 4 and half year old. Sam and Jon had got an invite to their friends Sofia's birthday party and there they also asked parents to come with if they could.

They pulled on Sofias house driveway and knocked on the door. Someone blond haired woman came to open and a smile spread all around her face when she saw the twins and their mother.

"Hey Jonathan and Samantha, Sofia was already worried that you wouldn't make it here. She is in the backyard so you can go play with her." She said to the twins as they runned in the house to the backyard. "And you are probably their mother, come inside." Blond haired woman said as she lead her in the livingroom.

"Thank you." Said Vanessa friendly smiling.

"My name in Nicole by the way." Said the blond sitting on the couch.

"I'm Vanessa." She said sitting beside Nicole and looking other mothers and fathers sitting there and talking.

"So are you a mother of the twins?" Asked a brown-red haired ladie.

"Yes I am." Said Vanessa smiling little unsure.

**2 hours later.**

Vanessa is walking around the backyard and talking other mothers and fathers and liking that everybody were so nice to her. Nicole had introduce her many of people cause she had move just a while ago. She notice someone she never wanted to see again, it was her ex-boyfriend and Vanessa was suprised that he even was in this party. She started to hide from him cause she didn't want to face him cause of their stupid and sad break-up 5 years ago.

"Hey Vanessa, I have one person I wanna probably introduce you the most." Said Nicole smiling at her and she lead her around the backyard to a blue eyed man she had tried to hide away all day but she smiled her fake smile as Nicole introduced them and then left them alone.

"Zac, what are you doing here?" Asked Vanessa with confused face as Nicole had left.

"I'm Nicole's cousin, what about you? I thought you moved away from here?" he asked the same face as she.

"I moved in Spain but I moved back cause of my job and I'm here cause...Well, my k-

"Mom, guess what?" Samantha said running to her mother and hugged as her mother picked her up.

"What is it Sam?" Her mother asked her with a smile forgetting Zac was there.

"Nicholas told me he likes me, we are boyfriend and girlfriend" She smiled.

"I'm happy for you sweetie, you have to ask him to come play at our house sometimes."

"Okay mommy." She said as her mother put her down.

"Do you know where Jonathan is?" Vanessa asked.

"I saw him talking to a girl who said they look like sister and brother but I don't know." Sam said as she runned other side of the backyard.

"So you have a daughter?" Asked Zac with a really suprised face.

"Well actually I have twins, Samantha and Jonathan but yeah, I do have a daughter."

"Oh, thats good for you. Is your husband here?" Zac asked with litte jealous voice.

"No, he's been out of the picture before Sam and Jon were born. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought, so how old are they?" He asked interested.

"their 4 and half." She said with a fake smile.

"But, were broke-up almost 5 years ago, thats not possible." he said shocked.

"Well, umm... I guess it is." She said nervously.

"So when we were dating you cheated on me?" He said to her angry tone.

"I did never cheat on you and it doesn't even matter cause we broke-up already 5 years ago Zac." She said defending.

"It does matter, you cheated on me and I was stupid and thought you loved me."

"Zac listen to me, I didn't cheat on you and I DID love you." She said truthfully.

"Then explain how do you have kids and were we dating when you were pregnant?"

"Do you wanna know the truth?" She said little mad.

"Of course I do." He answered to her.

"Mommy are you fighting?" Asked Jonathan as he was coming to tell her something.

"Of course not hun, come here." She said picking Jon in her arms as facing Zac.

"Whats the truth?" Asked Zac impatient.

"Look at him Zac, look at him." She said him to look Jonathan.

"What about him?" Zac asked as he looked her son for a while.

"Does it remind you of someone? Do you think theres a reason why somebodys mother said he and Sofia looked like relatives?" Vanessa said.

"Mommy, are you okay? Whats wrong?" Asked Jonathan confused.

"What? No, no, no, no... Your not saying what I think your saying." Zac said shocked and taking few steps back as he shaked his head.

Vanessa put Jon on the ground. "Can you go playing with your friends and tell home what you wanted to tell me okay?" Vanessa said.

"Okay mommy."He said running away from her as Vanessa stood to her full length.

"See, I didn't lie to you about anything." She said starting to walk away.

"Vanessa." He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Was that the thing you wanted to tell me when I was busy and didn't listen to you?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah it was." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry Ness." He said really sadly and regretting.

"Zac, I am not taking your parents hosting from you. You can see them and spent time with them if you want to." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks V but it's not the same, if I would of listen to you we might still be together and I would be in their every memory and maybe we could of had more kids." He said sadly turning around to leave.

Vanessa just stood there watching him slowly walking away when she waked quikly after him till she was behind him. "Zac, can you wait a minute."

"Why?" He asked confused turning to her and just to see her walking back.

Vanessa saw Jon and Sam playing with their friends. "Sam and Jon it's time to go home, I have something to tell you." Vanessa said to her childrens. Soon Vanessa was walking toward Zac with holding hands with Sam and Jon.

"What is this V?" Asked Zac confused.

"Can you go wait in the car, I'll be right there, okay?" Vanessa said to her childrens.

"Okay." Both of them runned quikly to the car and went inside.

"You remember where I used to live right?" Vanessa said to him.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked now really confused.

"Drive there but infront of numbet 10 and come inside." She said as she walked toward her car.

**20 minutes later.**

"So is our daddy coming?" Asked Samantha happily.

"yes he is but be nice to him and answer his questions and if he looks familiar, he was at Sofia's birthday party earlier." Vanessa said smiling and liking they were happy and excited to meet their dad.

There was a knock on the door and the twins runned to open the door to see a long blue eyed guy standing there.

"Are you daddy mommy told about?" Asked Jonathan looking up at him.

"You are too cute to be a daddy." Said Smantha taking his hand and pulling him in the house.

"Umm, thanks I guess." He said confused as the twins took his hands and pulled him in the house sitting on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Samantha excited sitting on his lap smiling.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" he asked confused.

"Can I hug you?" Asked Samantha hugging him already for a long time and when she pulled back. "You smell the shirt mommy has in her closet, in her box where she wont let us touch."

"Samantha Susan Alexandra Hudgens Efron, you aren't telling anything you shouldn't, are you?" Vanessa said coming out of the kitchen with 4 sodas.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I didn't tell him yet about the old notebook what is in it." Sam said.

**3 months later.**

"hey V, whats up?" Zac asked as he walked down the stairs from the kids room.

"Well twins kind of told me one day about your little conversation." Vanessa said to him as sitting on the couch. "About how they wanna sister or brother and how you answered that maybe, what was that about?" Vanessa said but not with a mad voice or anything.

"I'm sorry but I guess I just get little too excited cause I just get to know that I even have kids." He said little embrassed.

"It's okay and you never know if your gonna have a childrens with someone do you?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah but in the world is just one person I wanna give myself to." he said sitting beside her on the couch.

"I didn't know you are dating with someone?" She asked confused.

"I am not, I'm just telling it and it's the truth." He answered.

"So who is the girl? I bet she is happy to be yours." She smiled but was little jealous.

"Would you be happy?" He asked her.

"What do you mean Zac?" She asked as she turned looking at him with confused face.

He just leaned in to kiss V and she returned the kiss without hesitating and placing her arms around his neck. He slide his togue on her bottom lip asking for an permission to enter which she gladly answered as a yes. She felt his hand hem of her shirt as he pulled it over her head and throw it on the floor sliding his fingers softly up and down her stomach and feeling her moaning in pleasure into his mouth. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and right after taking it off her hands attacked to his jeans to unzip them and pulling them as down as she could with boxers. He stood up and took her with him as he kicked jeans and boxers off and then pulled her trousers down with her underwear with and as she step off of them he lead her into her bedroom what was in the same floor and as they arrived to her room he threw her bra away and backed her and right before the bed her picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed and then going above her. They were kissing with a lot of passion and love. Zac without breaking the kiss or warning spread her legs seperated and touched her pussy with his hands, looking for an enterance and finding it he pulled his finger in quikly, feeling she was wet. He then after a while took his finger off and pulled away from the kiss and placing his croth on her enterance, slowly thrusting into her and hearing pretty loud moan escaping in her mouth. "God that feels so good." She said enjoying happily to feel the pleasure again. "When was your last time?" He asked while pulling in and out. "I don't remember but it was with you, ohhhh." She moaned with closing her eyes and grabbing sheets in her hands. "So you've been mine all these years?" he asked her as he started kissing her neck. "Yea-ah. So how many girls with you have been?" She asked moaning in pleasure he gave her. "After you, once." He answered quikening the pace. "Oh." She said/moaned little dispointed but trying not to think about it. He soon came and spilled his seed inside of her as she came couple thrusts later and feeling what he spilled inside of her and she relaxed and as Zac rolled beside her with a smile as he looked at her and put some of her hair behind her ear. "You know you've always been my number one." he said to her as he kissed her forehead. "yeah, I'm just kind of, how would I say. It's strange to heard you've been with some other when I know I could never imagine to be with anyone else but you." She said looking him in the eyes not really sure. "Well then you have nothing against if I would I ask you to date with me and if I would someday move in same house with you or that we would get married." He said to her not quitting the eye contact between them.

"Thats okay with me if you promise not to leave me and I wanna big family." She said not joking but not sounding serious.

"I promise if you won't leave me on altar on our wedding day." He said smiling.

"I won't if you promise to move in as soon as you can." She said giggling a little.

"If your serious then I'll do it." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Good." She said kissing him back and then pulling away. "Goodnight Zac."

"Night Ness." He said putting his arms around her protecting.

**6 and 3/4 years later.**

"Morning my love." Said Zac as he saw she was waking up.

"Good morning." She said giggling. "What time is it?"

"It's 6.30 am." he answered her with kissing her on her forehead.

"In that case we better go wake kids up so they won't be late at school.

"How about I would wake up this little prince or princess." He said pulling her shirt up and kissing her stomach and caressing with his hand.

She giggles his action. "Hey you have enough kids to wake up with me and I am just 2 months pregnant so she or he really can't hear you yet." She smiled at his husband for 5 years.

"Maybe not but becoming baby is always a miracle and I never get tired to get more babies and I'm happy that you wanted a big family cause I never get tired of making them or getting them in my hands." he said putting her shirt back down and going up to her and kissing her on the lips softly.

"I love you too." She said giggling after the kiss and standing up with Zac after her.

"Come on daddy." Vanessa giggled as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she put her on his waist. They then walked out of their room to the hallway and then walked up the stairs to most of their kids room. They first went into Jonathan's room to wake him.

"Morning Jon, it's time to wake up and go take shower and dress up." Said Vanessa kneeling down to his son bed and stroking his hair.

"Alright mommy but stop that, I hate when you do that." Jonathan said opening his eyes and pushing her hand away and sitting up yawning.

"I try." Vanessa said standing up and leaving the room with Zac after the boy said good mornings. Next they went into Samantha's room and she was already up.

"Morning darling." Said Vanessa smiling as she saw her daughter dressed up and reading chapter they got homeworks from school, she always read homeworks everyday and that days homeworks were getting looked up she always checked she knew them.

"Morning mom and dad." Samantha said standing up and giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek before going back to her homeworks.

Then Zac and Vanessa walked to Charlie's room. Charlie is almost 6 years old and he have dirty dark brown and dark blond hair and blue eyes like his father.

"Morning our first grade student, it's time to wake up and get dressed." Said Zac sitting side of his bed.

"O-okay daddy." Said charlie sitting up with a smile. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked excited.

"Of course you can." Zac said with a smile.

"But mommy have to go cause it is boys thing." Charlie said seriously and smiled quikly after saying that.

"Okay, mommy go see if Hayley and Hannah have woke up yet." She said leaving the room with a smile as she look at his boys. She then walked over to Hayleys and Hannahs room. Hayley is 30 minutes older than Hannah and they are now 3 and half year old.

"What is it Charlie?" Zac asked turning to look at his son.

"Well I told you about Sadie and how she always tease me and I tease her back and I said you I don't hate her but now I know why." He said smiling at his dad happily.

"Well tell me too." Zac said looking his son knowing the answer.

"I like her and guess what? I am going to tell it to her today but I don't know how and..." He said turning happy to embrassed and shy. "Can you help me how to tell her?" He said looking his father in the eyes.

"Hey, thats good that you are going to tell her how you feel but I think you should just say it to her, what you think is the best way to tell her." he said with a smile on his face feeling happy inside not knowing even why.

"Daddy you didn't help me, how did you tell mommy first time?" he asked him.

"Well, I told an accident cause I didn't want to tell her first cause I afraid I would ruin our friendship cause we had been friends for a long time but I accidently spilled it out and for my suprise she liked me too but I think you should talk to Sadie and then tell her." He said messing his son's head and standing up. "Now I think I better go help your mommy to dress Hay and Han but come tell me how did it go today when you come from school." He said flashing his son a smile and then leaving the room.

"Hello my princesses, daddys here." he said walking in and seeing Vanessa was dressing Hannah as hayley runned around the room giggling."

"Daddy." Said both of the twins yelled and hayley runned to hug him as Hannah get off of Vanessa's grab and runned to him too.

"hey my dears, lets get you dressed." he said picking them both off of the floor and placing a kiss both of their cheek.

"Dress me daddy." Both of the twins yelled as he put them down.

"hey, hannah you go to mommy and let her dress you today and I'll dress you tomorrow okay." he said touching her nose quikly on his index finger.

"I want daddy to dress me." Said hannah to him as she huged him.

"Oh sweetie don't you love mommy?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Of course I love mommy." Hannah runned to hug her mothers foot.

"Then let her dress you today and tomorrow mommy promise to dress hayley, okay?" he said.

"Okay daddy." Hannah said little happier but little jealous to her sister.

After getting twins dressed they runned into Samantha's room like they always did cause they spent a lot of time with her and she always helped them to go downstairs. Vanessa and Zac walked now down the stairs past their own room to their two youngest childrens room.

"Good morning sweeties." vanessa said/whispered walking to the room and going to their 2 years old Jeremy who was already woken up but he always liked to pretend to be sleeping when his parents came in the room. He started laughing right when vanessa picked him up from his bed and tickled him few times as Zac went to their youngest child who was 9 months old Jenna who was still sleeping when Zac checked if she was yet awaken but since she haven't he let her sleeping there and went to Vanessa and Jeremy who just had changed his clothes and were ready to leave the room.

**At 5 pm at Efrons house.**

"I'm home." She yelled as she came in and walked in the livingroom seeing Hayley, Hannah, Charlie, Jeremy and Jonathan watching tv. She smiled like everyday when she saw everybody watching kids cartoons on the tv except Samantha who was doing her homeworks. She walked into the kitchen and saw Zac there feeding Jenna. She smiled as she walked to them and kissed Jenna on her forehead and Zac quikly on the lips.

"How was your day?" Zac asked her as he feeded Jenna.

"Good but I'm kind of tired and I was suprised when my mother called and said you picked Jer and jen 1 pm though you said you were busy today." She said talking a class of water and sitting down on the chair drinking some of her water.

"I thought I was but the game was canceled so we only kept practice and couch left us enjoy time with our family or day alone or with someone special so I had nothing else to do." he smiled at her.

She smiled her back with happy face. "I can't believe how much time you wanna spent with our kids and we already have kids 7 and 8th is already coming and you still won't get tired of being so fun loving dad."

"Come on V, how you can get tired of them ever, their so adorable and smart. I remember when I said I love you more than life itself and I ment it but since I got kids I know that they are part of me and you too and if I would have kids with some other combination I would probably be tired of all this now but since I have these with you, I never get tired." He said looking most of the time at Jenna with a smile.

"In that case I'll never get tired either and I am gonna give you kids as much as you want to, with no line."

"That case you are going to give a birth in every 9 months." he smirked at her.

"Then we would have about 28 kids more and that means we would have them then 36 if we count everyone and I don't think you could take care of them all." She giggled.

"Well then you have to promise that were going to have atleast 20 child or more." he said grinning.

"I promise but it's not my fault if you get tired of them then." She giggled and gived him quik kiss while putting her water class in the sink.

"Believe me, with you around I can take anything." He said with a loving smile.

"Me too." She smiled happily.

She felt so good to have a loving husband who loved kids as much as she did and the better thing was that she knew they would always be together cause they were the most perfect combination and she, he and everybody else knew that too. It felt like life was perfect to her but she knew it would get only better after she would gave a birth their new baby. She also knew that she had promised Zac over 20 kids so that meaned she had to do it and she did never regret that decition.

_Love_Älska_Rakkaus_Amore_T'aime_Liebe_

Love is the seed of life itself so let's not waste it for fighting over stupid things and sort things right away, cause life is too sort to live anyway. Let's let the power of love take us where we are meant to be. 3

_Love_Älska_Rakkaus_Amore_T'aime_Liebe_

XoXo FoReVeR

LoveIsAllAroundYou


End file.
